Después de la tormenta
by Viride Vates
Summary: Luego de un intenso romance, Draco y Hermione se vieron obligados a separarse para luchar con sus respectivos bandos en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Años después, la guerra mágica era solo un recuerdo y sus vidas tomaron rumbos muy distintos, pero los sentimientos de ambos permanecen intactos. Nunca es tarde para una segunda oportunidad. Oneshot.


Bueno, este pequeño relato surgió de una noche de música e inspiración, en la que no pude dejar de imaginar esta escena en mi mente y decidí sentarme a escribirla. Espero les guste y no se olviden de dejarme reviews con sus comentarios, me interesa mucho saber cuáles son sus pensamientos y/o recomendaciones. Por último, permitanme recomendarles leer antes de este otro de mis one shots llamado "Algo en común contigo" ya que este fic tiene leves giños a ese otro. Claro está que esto es opcional, pero ahí se los recomiendo.

Sin más interrupciones, ¡que comience la lectura!

* * *

 **Después de la tormenta.**

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra la piedra de la entrada de Malfoy Manor, lenta y acompasada, totalmente contraria a los latidos de su corazón. Quería permanecer calmado e inexpresivo, como era su estado habitual, pero ella llevaba cinco minutos de retraso y eso lo hacía comenzar a dudar. Cerró los ojos por un segundo y se acercó la copa de vino a la nariz, absorbiendo aquel olor afrutado al que estaba ya tan acostumbrado. Las llamas de la chimenea parecían danzar lenta y tortuosamente, casi como burlándose de su espera y de la humillación que suponía que, después de tantos años, ella siguiera logrando hacerlo sentirse ansioso como un adolescente.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y comenzó a pasearse frente al fuego, caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado que ansía la libertad. Dejó la copa sobre la chimenea y caminó hacia la ventana intentando divisar algo en la entrada a la mansión. Lluvia. Nada más.

Le dio la espalda al exterior nuevamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, arruinando casi veinte minutos de preparación frente al espejo. Sabía que no debía permitirse tener esos momentos de debilidad, pero con ella todo era así, prohibido e incorrecto. Lo que no debía hacer, lo que no debía sentir, lo que no debía pensar. Pero ya qué más daba, se encontraba solo, al fin y al cabo ese era el problema.

Que estúpido había sido, se maldijo internamente mil veces por haber enviado esa lechuza. Pero ya no había marcha atrás y no quería siquiera pensar en lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Hermione Granger en esos momentos. Pensar en ella sentada en su cama, riéndose de él, solo lograba que se le formara un nudo en el pecho de la angustia. Volvió a tomar la copa y la vació de un solo trago, al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre el amplio sillón.

En ese momento, las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron a cambiar de su color naranja típico a un verde brillante que solo podía significar una cosa. Por un microsegundo se permitió esbozar una sonrisa, dichoso de saberse victorioso una vez más. Rápidamente sacó su varita y con un seco movimiento de muñeca, su copa volvía a estar llena.

Ahí fue cuando la vio aparecer, primero la silueta que se dibujaba contra la chimenea, mucho más definida que en sus recuerdos de antaño. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo observarla mejor, tuvo que dar lo mejor de sí para mantener la compostura y no dejar escapar un suspiro.

Su cabello ya no se encontraba tan alborotado como en sus años de secundaria, pero seguía igual de castaño que siempre, su rostro, por otro lado, denotaba madurez y en su expresión llevaba la sombra de los años vividos, pero sus ojos eran del mismo marrón que tan bien recordaba. Decidió ponerse de pie lentamente, no parecía correcto permanecer sentado mientras que su visita seguía allí parada frente a él.

\- Gracias por venir – dijo en voz más baja de lo que habría querido.

\- Claro, no agradezcas – contestó ella clavando su mirada en la alfombra.

La situación era mucho más difícil de lo que Draco había previsto y podía entender por qué. Habían pasado años desde el desenlace abrupto de la historia que ambos compartían, aunque los recuerdos hubiesen estado siempre presente en él.

\- Acompáñame a la mesa, ya está servida la cena – propuso haciéndole un ademán con el brazo para que se sentara.

Había pedido que prepararan una pequeña mesa en medio de la enorme sala, algo íntimo y romántico, aunque esperaba que no demasiado romántico, no quería que ella se asustara y corriera de vuelta hacia la chimenea. Sí, tal vez las velas fueron algo excesivo.

\- Oh, veo que has aprendido modales en estos años – dijo con una pizca de picardía cuando el rubio corrió su silla detrás de ella para acercarla a la mesa.

\- Okay, no te burles de mi tan pronto, era joven y rebelde, tenía una imagen de príncipe de Slytherin que mantener y los gestos románticos no eran lo mío - respondió ya mucho más tranquilo al ver que ella bromeaba.

Caminó hacia su silla y se sentó con elegancia. La luz de las velas parecían potenciar lo cautivadora que se encontraba su invitada esa noche y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa que, gracias a Salazar, Rowena, Helga y hasta el mismísimo Godric, ella le devolvió.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de esta magnífica receta familiar transmitida de generación en generación que con mucho gusto y placer decidí recrear especialmente para ti, sacando a relucir los dotes culinarios que seguramente no sabías que poseía? – preguntó señalando su plato con una ceja ligeramente levantada - ¿Te parece apropiada?

\- Di la verdad, la prepararon los elfos – comentó ella intentando contener una risita.

\- Con mucho gusto y placer – respondió mientras tomaba la copa de la mujer para llenarla de vino – Aun así, espero que la disfrutes.

\- Lo haré.

Comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente, charlando de todo un poco, de cada tema que se les cruzaba por la mente, intentando evitar los silencios incómodos.

\- Por cierto, bonita decoración – dijo ella comenzando a beber su tercera copa.

\- De eso sí me encargué yo, ¿me crees?

\- Creo que les diste las indicaciones, nuevamente, a los elfos – volvió a reír ella.

\- Oye, creo que merezco un poco más de mérito por ser el actor intelectual de los hechos.

\- Y lo hiciste bastante bien, déjame decirte – él realizó una exagerada reverencia y ella volvió a reír. Amaba ese sonido, podía ser capaz de humillarse por completo con tal de escucharla reír.

\- Aunque creo que se me pasó algo por alto

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella inclinándose sobre la mesa para observarlo mejor.

\- Música – susurró él, imitándola.

\- Oh, me gusta como piensas ¿me permites el honor? – preguntó mientras tomaba su varita delicadamente.

\- Será un placer – dijo llevándose a la boca la última papa asada que quedaba en su plato mientras del aire comenzaba a sonar una canción de jazz – Buen gusto, Granger. Aunque a eso lo sé desde segundo año de Hogwarts.

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

\- Desgraciado – dijo al tiempo que le tiraba una servilleta encima a modo de broma.

\- Sabes que es cierto, aunque tu buen gusto haya decaído brutalmente al terminar el colegio. En serio, Hermione, ¿Weasley? Pudiste hacerlo mucho mejor, hasta Potter hubiese sido una mejor opción para reemplazarme – dijo fingiendo estar bastante ofendido.

\- No buscaba reemplazarte – lo dijo tímidamente – Y tú no puedes decir mucho al respecto ¿la estirada Greengrass?

Pudo darse cuenta que su comentario fue sin malas intenciones y también pudo notar el arrepentimiento en su cara en el momento en que se dio cuenta del tema que había tocado.

\- Draco, lo siento, yo… no lo decía… no me di… - comenzó a disculparse.

\- Astoria no era ninguna estirada, tan solo era esa la percepción que todos ustedes Gryffindors tenían de nosotros - dijo el restándole importancia y vio como los hombros de la castaña se relajaban.

\- Dime que no teníamos razón.

\- Pues… tal vez sí, pero no lo admitiré.

\- He visto a tu hijo en casa de Harry, es un niño muy bello – le sonrió amablemente la muchacha.

\- Igualito a su padre – dijo él inflando el pecho en gesto de orgullo.

\- Tú no cambias más – volvió a reír ella.

\- Atrévete a decirme que no lo pensabas.

\- No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy, jamás tuve un pensamiento parecido – respondió coqueta.

\- Mi yo de doce años no estaría de acuerdo – le insinuó pícaramente el rubio.

\- Oh, ya basta ¡solo fue un beso! – dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Tu _primer_ beso. Y fue para mí – sonrió con suficiencia.

\- No te hagas, también fue el tuyo – le reprochó entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Jamás dije lo contrario – le sonrió alzando su copa.

De repente ella se levantó de su silla, dejando a Draco completamente sorprendido. ¿Acaso pensaba irse tan pronto?

\- Tranquilo, no voy a irme, solo quiero hacer algo.

Rodeó la mesa y extendió su mano para que él la tomara. A pesar de estar completamente sorprendido, no hizo preguntas y se puso de pie recibiendo la mano que Hermione le ofrecía. Ella lo llevó lentamente a un lugar vacío de la sala, donde no había muebles y lo enfrentó a su cara. El ex Slytherin pareció entender hacia dónde se dirigía eso, así que rodeó su cintura con un brazo y tomó una de sus manos en la suya. Ella le sonrió y posó su mano libre en el hombro de él. Juntos comenzaron a moverse lentamente al compás de la música y en ese momento, Draco pudo comprender a la perfección lo que el cantante quería decir, sí que era un mundo maravilloso.

Cuando la melodía dejó de sonar, Hermione lo volvió a sorprender, esta vez porque se había abrazado a su pecho sin decir ni una sola palabra. Y sin una sola palabra, él le correspondió. No supo si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, porque hacía años que no se sentía tan… completo.

\- Pasaron demasiadas cosas entre nosotros, demasiadas – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero sin romper el abrazo.

\- Hermione…

\- Y es difícil, fue difícil volver a verte después de tantos años, después de la guerra y nuestros respectivos casamientos, nuestros hijos – sus ojos marrones demostraban tristeza.

\- Lo sé, sé que fue difícil para ambos todo lo que pasó. Hermione, yo no quería separarme de ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – apoyó su frente con la de ella y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento.

\- Lo sé

\- Siempre te amé

\- También lo sé

\- Y nunca te olvidé – volvió a clavar sus ojos grises en ella.

\- Yo tampoco lo hice. No hubo ni un solo día que no pensara en ti, ni siquiera el día de mi boda pude alejarte de mi mente.

\- Cuando nació Scorpius, pensé en lo bonito que hubiese sido que llevara tus ojos marrones – sonrió con melancolía – Y no quiero que me malinterpretes, yo quería mucho a Astoria, pero… no es lo mismo.

\- No es lo mismo – dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla, contacto que terminó por destruirlo.

\- Cuando me enteré que te habías separado de Weasley, no podía dejarte escapar de nuevo, tenía que intentarlo al menos. Hermione – dijo tomándole la cara entre sus manos – dime que no estoy loco por querer volver a intentarlo.

\- Lo estás – dijo haciendo una pausa – pero yo estoy igual de loca que tú por aceptar.

Su sonrisa le dio toda la confirmación que necesitaba, ya no precisaba más palabras. Después de veinte años, Draco Malfoy volvió a besar al amor de su vida. Y la tortuosa espera, los años de tristeza, los llantos, las heridas, todo pareció valer la pena. Sus labios eran igual de suaves que en sus sueños, su lengua igual de ágil que en sus recuerdos y las manos de ambos se movían más rápido, con más experiencia, más desesperadas. Desnudándose nuevamente, como tantas veces lo habían hecho, recorriéndose lenta pero firmemente. Cada vez más prendas formaban el recorrido desde el centro de la sala hasta el cómodo sillón verde en el que unas horas atrás él se había muerto de dudas.

Y horas más tarde se encontraba en ese mismo sillón, desnudo y abrazado a la mujer que amaba, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, volviendo a ser feliz como lo fue de adolescente.

Mientras la observaba dormir en sus brazos, no pudo evitar reír de lo absurda que era a veces la vida, y es que quién se hubiese podido imaginar que Hermione Granger iba a ser la mujer que Draco Malfoy necesitaba para ser feliz.


End file.
